


radiance

by ninejs



Series: Moments [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cigarettes, F/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninejs/pseuds/ninejs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Nathan, do you think I'm a bitch?"'</p>
            </blockquote>





	radiance

**Author's Note:**

> short piece for character exploration.  
> i know it feels a little choppy. it's kind of supposed to feel that way. in any case, i would like to apologize for this lmao. 
> 
> inspired by [this post](http://littlerogueheart.tumblr.com/post/128724129577/driving-to-the-beach-at-night-do-you-think-im)

"Nathan, do you think I'm a bitch?"

The words fall out of her lips like the way smoke does after she takes a drag. When she turns to look at him, the smoke around the two of them is reflected like liquid in her eyes.

"I think you're high, Vic."

She looks away again, scoffing at his statement. (High off of  _what_? It's not like nicotine gives her a high. At least, not one that she can feel... Anymore.) The night is cold enough to see their breaths, although they camouflage in with the rest of the smoke.

"Stop kidding around. I'm being serious here."

The stars are shining brightly tonight. She has them in her hair, and he can see them, bright silver reflected on soft blonde.

"I am, too."

She's not looking at him, hasn't since she turned her head away, but he's staring at her now, at the stars lost in her hair that gleam beyond the smoke like diamonds.

"You're not a bitch, Vic."

Is he being sincere enough? He hopes he is. Because Victoria might be a little bit more upfront about her anger, but she cares about him more than anybody else he's ever met. And for him, that's enough to make him believe that she isn't what she thinks she is when she looks in the mirror and criticizes herself.

"You never could be."

She looks back. Her eyes are shining brighter than the stars in her hair. She's smiling. Nathan knows that she believes him, that she knows he's being sincere and that he's telling the truth.

It's not easy for him to smile, but it's easy for him to smile back at her when her smile shines like diamonds.


End file.
